A Melody In Darkness: The Island In The Triangle
by GothicE2
Summary: After the Kyoto event, Tsuzuki ran away to America to escape his memories. Instead of staying for a week, he decided to stay longer when he gotten a stripper pregnant. unfortunately, his child died. Knowing something wrong, he went back to Japan, seeking the help from the people he was running from. Will he find his child and keep her in his sight?


**A MELODY IN DARKNESS**

**Disclaimer:**All songs in this story are not written be me (you'll probably notice) I only put them in this story (that I do not own) because I like them. And of course, I do not own Yami no Matsuei.

**THAT'S JUST CRAZY!**

**Note:**This will be my first time putting my stories online, so please don't judge me, my life is pretty much in a black hole that apparently don't have a good job to get internet…or a computer! Just saying…

Please…Enjoy!-!

**Prologue: Sweet Melody**

**_Hail to you gods…_**

**_On that day of the great reckoning. _**

**_Behold me; I have come to you,_**

**_Without sin, without guilt, without evil,_**

**_Without a witness against me,_**

**_Without one whom I have wronged…_**

**_Rescue me, protect me,_**

**_Do not accuse me before the great god!_**

**_I am one pure of mouth, pure of hands._**

**_-The Book of The Dead_**

**T**onight was the coldest of nights this winter. The snow is almost like bullets and the wind was its alley, blinding-suffocating. The ice took the form of sharp daggers that's just waiting to fall to the very death.

Though the cold and unforgiving winter brought down many in the area and through out the world, it seems to hype up a little one with eyes all a glow.

"Daddy," she yelled. "Daddy, where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen!" someone yelled back. The small child ran in the kitchen with a pair of black snow boots and a puffy purple coat. She set it on the table, causing the dark haired man to turn. "Young lady, we do not put boots on the table"

"Daddy, I want to go outside to make a snowman, a snow angel, a..."

"Whoa, whoa. You can't go outside," he said, kneeling in front of her.

She frowned. "Why not?"

"Well, it's storming out there, so it's too dangerous to play."

"Aww," she whined. "But, I wanna play in the snow, daddy." He only smiled and held her hand that wasn't holding the boot.

"Oh, Setsuko. You can play in the snow first thing tomorrow." Setsuko, his five-year-old child, nodded hesitantly. He pats her head and kissed it softly.

Setsuko gazed behind him. "Daddy, dinner's smoking." He jumped up and saw that it really was.

"Oh, no!" he cried. Setsuko giggled at the mistake that happened all too often. Once the food was tamed, he sighed. He turned to Setsuko. "Alright, missy, now that your hands are free, how about cleaning them in the next ten seconds?" Setsuko gasped, dropping the boot, and quickly running to the hallway bathroom.

Tsuzuki chucked quietly, getting the food in the two plates and preparing. He turned the stove and oven off, and grabbed an oven mitt.

"Five seconds!" he called to her. He opened the oven and got out the warm cookies. The cookies were very special it this house. Setsuko loved all kinds, so on her third birthday, he got this antique cookie jar that's just about the size of a roast pot. They both decorated it, coloring it purple and putting stickers and hearts on it. She fell in love with it, so throughout the six days they fill it with all kind of cookies, and then on Saturday they feast with a side of milk. Today was Saturday and they both had a hard week.

Tsuzuki opened the cookie jar's top and slid the fresh, warm cookies on top the others. He inhaled the mouth-watering aroma and shivered, trying hard to contain himself.

"Dinner's ready, Setsuko!" he called. He closed the cookie jar, and turned to grad the plates. He sat it on the table ends, and then he removed the coat and boot. "Dinner, Setsuko, come and get it!" Tsuzuki leaned down to get the other boot, and walked into the large living room. It's odd, you see, many had labeled Tsuzuki as a slacker, a fool. But, look at him now, owning a three bedroom home with two bathrooms, a large kitchen, living room, and front and back yard. If only they can see him now…if only.

Tsuzuki hung the coat in the coat closet and realized something very odd, yet familiar. It was silent. The kind of silence you hear when you're all alone. The feeling came often was he was in Japan in that small apartment in Nagasaki. This silence was never missed to him, and now it came like a car in collision. Very odd.

He turned his head to listened, and his mind clicked. "Setsuko?"

There was no response.

"Setsuko, you answer me." Tsuzuki walked quickly to the hallway bathroom and found the light was off. He turned on the light, and found everything in place, and with Setsuko things are out-of-place when she's done with it.

Tsuzuki's breath hitched, panicking slowly on the inside. He looked towards the stairs and walked to them. Once at the bottom, he stared up it. He swallowed welling up saliva and climbed the stairs, trembling in his legs.

"Setsuko, you up here?" he called. He reached the top moments later, scanning the dark hallway. He began to walk towards her room, slow and hesitantly. Setsuko's room door was open, so he could only guess she's in there. "Melody-chan?"

He turned in her room, scanning the darkness. He stepped inside and the spotted something pale on the other side of the bed. He looked to it quickly and identified it as a small hand. It was so still it crushed his undying heart.

"S-Setsuko?" he stuttered. He moved closer to it and recognized the charm bracelet he gave Setsuko. Tear welled in his eyes as he realized that the hand belong to Setsuko. He quickly rounded the bed and found his beloved daughter on her back. He covered his mouth letting out a loud exhale that held all his tears in. He dropped to his knees crying. He took her in his arms, she was so light and she was so cold as if the winter squalls were around her.

He began to shake her as if she was only asleep. But, he knew she wasn't going awaken, he had lived too many years to recognize the signs of death. It's sad, he has seen so much death it just isn't as funny any more.

And now he cries in her shoulder, rocking, rocking, rocking…

**I hope you liked it. Kind of heart breaking though, I'm so cruel, I killed Tsuzuki's child L I feel horrible…please review…until then eat lots of tacos smothered in cheese. !^.^ **


End file.
